Attributes
by claraxeleven
Summary: Pascal tries to make crablettes, but ends up making a mess. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Graces or any of it's characters. I am only writing them for non-profitable entertainment!**

**Author's Note: So, I saw the lack of Hubert x Pascal fics on this site and I got angry so I wrote this on a whim. It's a one shot, like I didn't revise it or anything so... forgive my grammar flaws~!**

* * *

"Pascal what are you doing?" Hubert Ozwell took a step into his kitchen in Strahta as he observed the multi-colour headed female carrying a pan in her hand. Much to his shock, was Pascal cooking by any chance? Wait… Pascal, cooking? Oh dear! That can't be safe! The blue head had his eyes widen in shock, he had to stop her before she burnt down his kitchen!

"I'm making crablettes!" The female exclaimed enthusiastically as her back was facing the stove. Worst part was her clothes were almost caught in fire. Of course, Pascal didn't notice that because she was too busy informing Hubert about what she was doing.

"P-Pascal!" The blue head's eyes widened in shock whilst noticing Pascal almost catching herself on fire. Without even thinking, Hubert caught the multi-colored female in his arms, ensuring that she remained unharmed. Oh Pascal, why are you so difficult to deal with?

"Woah! What was that? That was fun! Let's do it again!" Like a child she exclaimed as her hands flew in the air. Oops, did the pan fly out of her hands? Oopsies, so much for making crablettes. The usually cheerful pink-white haired woman frowned at the site of the ruined meal she was making.

Hubert only shook his head as he bent down to clean it up. Oh dear, if Pascal was ever going to get married, she should never _ever _cook. He reached for the burning hot pan as he picked it up by the handle, tossing it into the sink nearby. Now, where did the crablettes go? Then his eyes only widened, was Pascal attempting to eat it? No, she'll probably get a stomach infection.

Without even thinking, Hubert snatched the half-cooked crab omelet out of her hands before tossing it in the trash bin. He was _not _amused, in fact, he was worried sick. Why couldn't Pascal be more mature and alert, seriously, it felt like he was taking care of a little three year old.

"Aww! I was going to eat that! Why you so meansies?" Pascal whined in a childish matter as she crossed her arms with a disappointed look upon her face. Hubert should learn how to have some fun sometimes! Well, looks like she needs to "twisty-twisty" the "plastic thingy" so it the stove wouldn't end up burning.

"Meansies?" The blue headed man shifted his glasses a little. He never got how Pascal used her words, it was so confusing. Especially the way she described how things worked, oh dear lord, if he could get half of what she was musing about it would be a miracle.

"You know! You took it out of my hands and like, _swoosh! _You tossed it in the plastic bin thing!" Grabbing Hubert's wrist she repeated the motion of him throwing the crab omelet into the trash bin. Pascal then dropped his wrist to turn off the fire on the stove before walking out of the kitchen without even bothering to clean up the mess she made from before.

With a sigh, Hubert stared at the countertop. Guess it's time to clean it up. Reaching for the nearest cloth, he dampened it at the sink and started to wipe the flour clean. However, he stopped when he saw a note by the egg carton. Curiously he read what was written there, a small smile played upon his lips as his eyes softened. That Pascal, she can be so naïve and cheerful, but that was probably what Hubert loved the most about her. He should apologize to Pascal right? Even if he wasn't sure what he had done wrong.

After cleaning up the messy countertop, he took the note and nicely folded it before stuffing it in his pocket. He then left the kitchen, noticing Pascal sitting on the couch. With a big breath in, Hubert stalked up to the sofa and sat next to Pascal. Time to get the words out of your mouth, Hubert Ozwell even if you don't want them to get out.

"Pascal," he said in a gentle tone as he tried his best to keep the smile on his face. Nervously, he reached out to grab onto Pascal's hand. Inhaling deeply, he started his words, "Hey listen. I'm sorry for what I did back there."

She was still silent. Hubert was getting worried, was Pascal angry for once? It wasn't like her to be angry or even being actually depressed. Geez, if he had made her feel bad, Hubert would feel like a jerk. The blue head shifted his glasses as response to his anxiety. Please, don't be mad at Hubert, Pascal.

"Hu! You silly!" Pascal expressed as she jumped at Hubert, pushing him down on the couch. Much to Hubert's surprise he could only shriek at the sudden movement. Then again, he should have been prepared, after all, it was Pascal the Amarcian. "Why are saying sorries? You didn't do anything wrongsies!"

"P-Pascal!" Hubert flushed at her child like words. He only looked away, trying to not look at Pascal's chest. After all, he wasn't into those and secondly, he didn't feel very comfortable. Slowly, he shifted to sit up whilst fixing the collar of his shirt. "But you called me mean."

"Yeah! Like how you just _toss toss swish swish _the crablette into the box!" A slight frown came upon her lips, she was still quite saddened by the fact Hubert tossed away her crab omelet. After all, she wanted to make it for Hubert to eat along with Asbel and the rest.

"Pascal," Hubert grabbed her shoulders as his head shook a little, "Pascal, you know it's dirty to eat something that has touched the ground right?"

"But there's the three second rule!" Protesting in a childlike matter, Pascal pouted slightly while blinking her pair of golden orbs. Okay, maybe the omelet has been on the ground longer than three seconds, but whatever, Pascal wouldn't know!

"That, doesn't apply," Hubert sighed once more. He knew Pascal was a brilliant girl who knew about many things, but he never imagined that she would argue about the "three second rule" with him. Then again, it's Pascal. He would have expected her to mark a remark where he would just groan at how naïve it would sound.

"But Hu! I—"

"No complaints, Pascal. I wouldn't want you to get a stomach infection," Hubert took note to the situation, still sounding rather flustered, "You know how much trouble we have to go through if you did?"

"Alright," her expressions saddened slightly just like how a preschooler would be if they didn't get praised by the teacher. Pascal was like a big kid by heart, which was probably why she used onomatopoeia most of the time. Then again, not every child utilized onomatopoeia for actual words.

"Geez, I don't want to worry about you okay?" A frown was formed upon his eyebrows as he looked at Pascal with concerned filled eyes. Even though he could be cold and distant towards people, when he cared about someone, he is usually worried sick about them.

"You're so nice, Hu," Pascal smiled cheerfully before she pulled Hubert in for a suffocating hug. Of course, she didn't realize Hubert chocking in response. The Amarcian knew that Hubert could be rather cold, but she could feel that he's a sweetheart beneath the façade.

"I love you Pascal," Hubert whispered quietly as he returned the hug that Pascal had offered him. He loved every part of her. The positivity in her personality, her absentmindedness, everything. If it weren't for those attributes, she wouldn't be Pascal and Hubert probably wouldn't have fallen for her.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ack, sorry they're kinda OOC especially Hubert. Like I was having some trouble writing him, Pascal is a little from her speech and all~! Should I write more ToG fics?**


End file.
